Best Friends
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Clyde and Kim are the best of friends. She'll always be there for him. -OC requested one-shot-


**Title**: Best friends

**Characters**: Clyde Donavan, Kim, Bebe Stevens, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and others

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Clyde and Kim are the best of friends. She'll always be there for him.

**Pairings**: Clim? (Clyde/Kim) Hints of Kybe (Kyle/Bebe)

**Warnings!** Cussing, Usual South Park stuff

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kim. Kim belongs to **SweetSinister **who asked for this little one-shot here :3 Clyde belongs to **Matt** and **Trey** who own South Park.

**A/N**: This is a one-shot for **SweetSinister**. I don't know what you would call the pairing but I've given it a new name XD So there we go! Hope you like it :D Sorry if you've been waiting ages ): I just had others to do as well so it's taken up a lot of my time

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Watch out, Kim!" Clyde shouted. A short girl looked up as her brown ponytail swung in her face as she whipped her head around. Her brown eyes caught sight of Cartman shooting a gun towards her. He made beeping sounds as he pretended it was shooting at her.<p>

Kim ran and ran until she got under the cover of a nearby bush. Its leaves brushed against her arms as she rummaged to get into a more comfortable spot and the twigs dug into her back. Kim looked out while pulling up the sleeves of her long sweater to her elbow.

Cartman gritted his teeth. "I got you, hoe! Come out from there!"

Kim glared. "You didn't get me, fatass. I jumped out of the way!"

Cartman waddled over to her as he clenched his fists. He glared at Kim and rounded on her. "Just admit I got you! How hard is it to admit you are wrong!"

"Cartman, you're wrong! Kim moved out of the way" Clyde yelled.

Everyone gathered around murmuring to themselves.

"Oh, whatever. Screw you guys, I'm going home" Cartman stalked off.

Kim watched after him irritated and seethed in anger. Ugh, really? Some people just didn't understand when they were wrong. At least Clyde was able to stick up for her. Turning around smiling, she was about to thank him when she saw him.

Clyde was wrapping his arms around Bebe and smiling down at her as she pecked him on his lips. Her blonde curly hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she had on a red vest shirt with pale blue jeans kept up by a brown belt.

Kim sighed and mourned over the fact that he was back with her again. Clyde may be her best friend but she could admit that he wasn't the brightest bulb out there. Everyone knew, including Bebe herself that Bebe never got over Kyle and yet Clyde still dated her as if by some miracle she would get over him. And every single time Clyde would come crying to Kim about how he split up with Bebe once again.

Kim was getting sick and tired of it. She wanted to tell him to stop going after someone who shot him down every single time but then she knew he would hate her for it. She just wanted him to see her.

Once again it started off as another normal day and it was at lunchtime where she would verse Stan and Kyle at an arcade game.

"Take that! Haha, I'm winning! My alien is going to eat your ass!" Kim shouted.

Kyle glared at the screen as he moved the controller. Stan stood by him trying to steer him while standing off to the side. "Kyle, go left! To the right, dude. No, watch out for the laser beams! Oh, shit, dude! You got shot at it!"

"Stan, shut the fuck up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Kyle yelled, his voice showing his irritation.

Kim danced as she realized she was scoring higher than him. As she won she threw her fist in the end and laughed. "Ha! Eat shit! I beat you, Kyle. Yes!"

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. But then he sighed and grinned. "Good game"

"Well, you know, you were a good enemy. You did put up a good fight" Kim complimented, smiling.

Kyle and Stan left and Kim walked off noticing how close to lunch it was getting so she walked back home. Once she got inside her house she waved to her mum and greeted her dad offhandedly before stalking up to her room.

It had been a long tiring morning for her where she had to endure seeing Bebe and Clyde locking lips again and holding hands and smiling at each other and…ugh!

Kim was just writing an essay on whatever crap they gave her for homework in English, she didn't really care, when she heard her mum talking with someone at the door. She waited until she started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

She quickly dropped the notepad onto her desk and went to the door. That's when she heard knocking. Opening the door she saw Clyde. His light brown hair was falling in his face as his head was kept down and his hands were in his pockets. Her heart leapt and felt guilty for Clyde as she knew what's happened but at the same time she felt anger at the fact that she knew why he was here.

"Hi…" He said in such a sad and depressed voice she really couldn't turn him away. She opened the door some more and made a gesture to let him in.

"Come in, Clyde" Kim said her arm showing the way into the room.

Clyde walked in and sat on Kim's bed sighing. She saw his hair shake as he swished his head round and round, gritting his teeth.

"Bebe…broke up with me again" Clyde said in a remorseful voice and looked at Kim with deep brown eyes. He wasn't crying like he used to but this still pissed Kim off.

"Oh yeah?" Kim pretended to ask and played innocent that she didn't understand why just for the sake of her friendship with him.

"I don't understand what I did this time. She keeps breaking up with me and I keep trying to make it work but it doesn't happen" Clyde said.

Kim squinted her eyes from the desk chair she was currently sitting on. "You're honestly telling me you don't know why?"

Clyde shuffled a bit over to the window the bed was placed under and looked out of it sighing.

"She told me that we couldn't make it work because we're too opposite and we have nothing in common. She says that I'm not smart enough for her" Clyde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and sorrow.

Kim scratched her thighs in anger as she tried to keep her cool and not yell at him, telling him it's not because they're opposite. It's because she's in love with someone else. And that she doesn't love him anymore and that he's wasting his breath and time on her.

Kim wanted to burst this entire thing out but she couldn't.

"I mean, yeah, I can understand that I'm not that bright and I can cry easily but I'm kind, aren't I?" Clyde tried to reason. "There can be times where we talk about some really interesting stuff. Okay, fine, most of the time we spent with each other was spent making out but that was good times. Am I just that unlovable? Does no-one love me?"

Kim waited and waited until her patience couldn't take it anymore and she just felt the anger inside of her rising up until she burst.

"Clyde, for the love of fucking God! Do you want to know the truth about why you two broke up!" Kim yelled, shaking while her face turned red as she jumped out of her chair.

Clyde stared at her, scared and nodding fast.

"You two broke up because she's in love with someone else. She doesn't like you like that anymore; in fact I don't think she ever has. She's been in love with Kyle all this time and she was just using you to try and get over him but she hasn't. That is why it never worked out. You can't make a relationship work when one of the participants don't love the other!"

Clyde looked at Kim in fear before looking down at the ground placing his hands together and biting his lips to keep from bleeding.

Kim's breath was ragged as she tried to calm down and her chest was heaving up and down. She looked at Clyde and felt guilt. It wasn't supposed to come out that harsh. She just wanted to tell him the truth so that hopefully he would stop making the same mistake over and over again.

Walking over to her bed and sitting down next to Clyde she rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"I'm sorry, Clyde, that was probably a bit much. It's just that…well, I'm the one who has to listen to this and I just don't want you to go through this again by making the same mistake again" Kim explained looking at him with a guilty expression.

Clyde sighed. He didn't say a word and Kim couldn't get the nagging feeling of guilt out of her system. It's not like she intended to sound that way. She's done it now. She's ruined their friendship.

"It's just that…Bebe was the only one who showed that she liked me and actually made me feel like I was loved" Clyde spoke up and Kim felt her eyelids lower onto her brown eyes as she tried to comfort Clyde some more.

"Clyde, how could you think that? Your parents love you and your friends all think you're awesome. Just be thankful you're not Cartman. I think, other than Butters, Stan and Kenny, everyone hates him" Kim tried to reason.

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean, does anyone actually show they care about me?" Clyde said and rubbed his eyes, tired.

"Yes. Craig, Tweek, Token and your parents and Bebe did at one point and I know someone…really loves you more than a friend" Kim said blushing.

Clyde looked up with a spark in his eyes. "Really? Who?"

Kim looked down, her whole face a crimson colour. "Uh…I'd really rather not say anything"

"Oh come on, you've got to tell me now. You've started it now you've got to finish it" Clyde said, frowning.

Kim shook her head over and over again, signalling to Clyde that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me…" Clyde said with a devilish look in his eyes.

Kim flinched at that stared and backed up a bit trying to get some distance between the two. She did not like the look that was in his eyes right now. It told her something _very _bad was going to happen.

"Clyde, whatever you're planning I'm telling you it's not a good idea and you better not do it" Kim warned but the warning didn't really stand out when she had that look of terror on her face.

Suddenly Clyde leapt and he was on Kim's stomach tickling her as she laughed and she could feel tears spring into her eyes. Her laughter got louder and louder and she even started squealing and telling Clyde to 'get the fuck off of her'.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore so she complied with his request. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Get off now!"

"Just tell me!" Clyde smirked as he looked down at Kim.

"It's me, okay? I love you!" Kim yelled blushing.

There was silence and everything stopped. Even Clyde stopped tickling her as Kim laid there silenced by her own outburst. Her whole face was red and she bit her lip while her eyes leaked tears.

"Y-you…like me?" Clyde said getting off of Kim which allowed her to breath. She sat up and wiped the tears away not looking at the boy she just confessed to sitting right next to her.

"Yeah…" Kim said in a whisper.

Clyde looked shocked and his mouth dropped open. He looked at Kim and then looked at himself.

"Why..?" He asked.

Kim looked at him in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why do you like me?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, I don't think I can answ-"

Kim was cut off as Clyde silenced her. "Just answer me"

Kim sighed and looked down at her adjoined hands in worry. "I like you because…you don't mind being yourself. I guess when I first saw you I felt pity and then as we got closer to being best friends you accepted me for who I am. And as cheesy as this might sound I do like it when people can accept me for me and not just because they want something out of me. So when you were my friend and didn't treat me like some other girl I just…fell in love, I guess"

Clyde sat there in silence until he leaned over Kim. Kim looked at him in worry until Clyde placed one of his hands behind her and one on her cheek. He moved in closer and placed his lips onto hers. She sat there and waited for him to explain this and blushed. Their lips moved together and Kim felt bubbly and gooey on the inside. She melted into the kiss and placed her hand on top of his as he kept it on her cheek.

When they broke apart Kim breathed in and looked up into Clyde's eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What was…that?" Kim asked in a breathy tone.

Clyde closed his eyes and sighed. "I…I don't know. I just had an urge to kiss you…"

Kim pulled away. "Clyde, you can't just kiss me when you feel like it" She glared at him. "I just told you my feelings and if you don't get that-"

"I get that, I really do, and it's just that I'm not sure on how I feel about you" Clyde answered.

Kim looked down and sighed. "I understand"

Clyde tilted Kim's head up and grabbed onto her hands with his own. "Listen, I'm willing to start a relationship up but you have to understand that it's going to take a while to get over Bebe"

Kim nodded in understanding. "Yeah, totally understand…"

Clyde gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I mean it. I will get over Bebe"

Kim nodded and smiled slightly. Okay, so she did know this was going to be hard. She could understand that and she was willing to give Clyde time; because right at this moment she got her wish.

She's now able to say she was his best friend and his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aw, Kim, don't worry. Clyde will get over Bebe in time. So here it is, the Clim one-shot? The Kide one-shot? Whatever it is I hope you liked it, **SweetSinister **:D

Remember to review letting me know what you think! :)


End file.
